Christina Lynx
by WerewolfLilyFlower
Summary: Hermione Granger thought she was a normal human being that is untill she got a letter adressed to Christina Lynx read and find out what happens


_Christina Lynx_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't the world of Harry Potter sadly (tear) but Christina Lynx is my character (whoop) so have fun reading this and please review. Thanks to turtle eats birds for helping me write this story love you **_

Hello I'm Christina Lynx or maybe you know me as Hermione Granger. Your probably wondering what how could boring old Hermione be adopted well I had to get my magic from somewhere and it gets better. Remus Lupin is my half-brother.

We have the same mum but Remus' dad tragically died trying to save Remus from a werewolf but that is to gruesome for me here's my story

It was an ordinary day until I remembered it was my birthday finally 11. I was thinking of going to Hunterhouse Collage for girls next year as primary school was almost done.

I was mulling this over in my brain what school could I go to I couldn't choose Hunterhouse or Victoria. I sat down at the kitchen table when an owl flew in the open window and scared me half to death it had a letter tied to it's leg.

Miss Christina Lynx (Hermione Granger)

Sky blue bedroom

11 Clare Heights

Is what the envelope read. The owl kept staring at me as if to say open It now curiosity got the better of me.

I opened it a letter and train ticket fell out as I picked it up it said platform 9 3/4 I have never heard of platform 9 3/4.

My mum walked into the kitchen took one look me jumping up and down and said "I know it's your birthday but why are you acting like a bunny rabbit". I swung round and beamed at her, waving the letter in front of her face, "look at this! I got it this morning, read it!"

Mum took the letter doubtfully and examined it. "what on gods green earth is platform 9 3/4? And Hogwarts?"

"ummm your guess is as good as mine because I haven't the foggiest maybe daddy knows" I exclaimed

"Maybe I know what" dad asked carefully

I whipped round and handed him the letter. Dad just turned to mum and said " Joanne can I have a word in our room please"

"of course Paul I'll be right there once I make Hermione some breakfast since it is her birthday" mum said

I looked over the letter and train ticket back in the envelope and turned the envelope over in my hands then I remembered it said Christina Lynx with Hermione Granger in brackets

I turned to mum " mum do you know who Christina Lynx is because on the envelope it says Christina Lynx but in brackets Hermione Granger" I said confused. My mum just paled and replied " keep an eye on the pancakes while I talk to your father ok chicken"

"fine mum" I put my iPod in and started to listen to how to save a life by the fray

_**Step one you say you need to talk he walks you say sit down and its to talk smiles politely back at you you stare politely right on though Some sort of window to your right she goes left and you stay right between the Lines of fear and blame you begin to wonder why you came **_

_**were did I go wrong I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and how could I stayed up with you all night then I'd known how to save a life **_

_**Let him know that know that you know best cause after all you do know best try to step past his defence without granting instance lay down a list of what is wrong things you told him all along and pray to god he hears you and pray to god he hears you **_

_**were did I go wrong I lost friend somewhere along in the bitterness and how could I stay up with you all night then I'd known how to save a life **_

_**As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things He will admit to everything or he'll say he's just not the same and you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

_**Where did I go wrong I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life **_

_**Where did I go wrong I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life how to save a life how to save a life **_

_**Where did I go wrong I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life **_

_**Where did I go wrong I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life how to save a life **_

I always listen to that song on my birthday as my best friend died on my birthday so it's a tribute to him. R.I.P. Matt. I went to the graveyard and laid tulips on his grave as they were his favourite flower

I can still remember the day he died

**FLASHBACK**

We were in a park just south of Ballycillen it was just the two of us we were celebrating my birthday I just turned nine we were heading back to my house.

When this car came speeding round the curve and almost hit me but Matt pushed me out of the way. The car hit him before he could get away and he went crashing over the top of the car there was blood everywhere I ran to Matt.

"Matt can you hear me breathe don't you dare leave me" I screamed at him He died in my arms without saying goodbye I took his phone and rung his mum and told her what happened the next thing I knew she started wailing down the phone which made me start crying even harder than I already was.

**FLASHBACK**

I started crying at the memory of it I still hadn't got over it he was my only friend. He helped me with bullies, we had our own secret handshake and I could trust him with my life.

I only wished he could be here to go to Hogwarts with me and have amazing adventures together like the old days before he was killed. The driver didn't even flinch he/she just drove own. I swore to myself that if I ever found the person who did this to him they would be put though the worst type of pain.

_**Well that was the first chapter what did you think of it does it suck review and tell me how I can change it . **_


End file.
